Building Bridges Or Something Like That
by bluerain21290
Summary: House is a grumpy, old diagnostician. Cameron is a pretty, naiive immunologist. This is my story about the goings on at PPTH and yes it is HouseCameron. PLEASE READ!
1. killing marissa

This is my first story. And yeah, you can be nasty and I know you probably will because I'm young and my writing is pretty pathetic. Thanks and please review

**disclaimer: **i so wished i owned theshow but guess what? I don't. So you can read my crummy version of events instead. I also don't own the OC

**Chapter 1: Killing Marissa**

"Cuddy, as much as I would _love_ to talk about my billing procedures I'm afraid I'm too busy. Contemplating the meaning of life and all that, ya know?" House's face took on a fake 'thinking' face and he looked mockingly at Cuddy. "It hurts me real bad. Right here," he said pointing dramatically at his chest.

Cuddy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure," she said sarcastically, "but it definitely won't hurt as much as when I grab your cane and shove it up your ass."

House grimaced and hobbled to the door as he dry swallowed a couple of Vicodin. "Nice chatting to you but I gotta go. Marissa's going to die in..." He looked at his watch "...about twenty minutes".

Cuddy looked at him, confusion covering her face. "House, you don't even have a patient at the moment and even if you did how can you know when she's going to die?"

"I'm psychic. But seriously, do you not know who Marissa is?"

"Ummm, no. I should?"

House mock gasped, smirked and limped down the corner only to pause and shout back at Cuddy. "Hey. If you really want to know she's a special chicky babe friend of mine in the Orange County... and the lightbulb goes on!" He peered at the Dean of Medicine, curious at the lack of a response. "The OC?", he continued.

"Oh my god, House. A TV soap. _Sooo_ important."

The diagnostician in question looked at his watch again. "Exactly. Which is why I'm going to be very cranky if I miss the beginning of the show. Don't have TiVo in my office." As an afterthought he added, almost to himself, "Loser. Who doesn't watch the OC?"

Allison Cameron, laden with documents for her boss to sign, emerged from the elevator in time to hear his question and answered him. "I don't. Never seen an episode in my life"

"Far out. You ladies either need to get laid or get an education. Come on. Follow me children." They both looked up at him quizzically. "Oh. Hurry up. Not long to go."

Cuddy smiled, a hint of relief showing. "I'm _your_ boss ergo _you_ can't boss me around. So sorry"

House smirked. "Too busy what? Satisfying the needs of the janitor? Or is it the secretary this week?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled sympathetically at Cameron, who in turn practically begged Cuddy to give her a good reason not to go. As Cuddy started to reply House piped up. "I'm _your_ boss ergo _I_ can boss you around. C'mon. The TV's set up in my office."

Cameron reluctantly started walking after House but almost had to jog to keep up with him. "Boy, the OC must be great."

He didn't stop rushing but answered with a trace of excitement in his voice. "Like hell yeah. Not as good as General Hospital though. That is a classic."

House enthusiastically, and as agilely as he could with a cane, hobbled into his office. He pulled Cameron in by arm, slammed and locked the door, shut all the blinds and plonked himself down in his chair. Cameron was stunned into silence by the almost happiness he showed.

"Party", he squealed in an imitation of an excited teenage girl. "You get the popcorn. Pleeeaseee," he whined and pleaded sweetly to Cameron. He then put a finger up to his lips and turned the TV on. Seeing they were still advertising some boring personal loan group he turned to look at what Cameron was doing. She was still standing, in a particularly pissed off way. Because he was so sensitive to the needs of others he told her to sit down. "Well, get comfy. It goes for longer than the Saddle Club does, ya know."

She shot him a withering glare back and said, hands on hips, "Yeah. I would sit down but it seems that something is in the only chair."

"Oh, I told Chase to remove the whip but he refused. How embarrassing. Well, it just so happens that the rule is ladies before gentlemen but the chart also says that drug addicted, limping misanthropes come before ladies. Sorry," he said, spreading his hands out apologetically before he brightened considerably saying "You could sit on the desk behind me... no funny business though"

Cameron blushed uncomfortably. Last year she had totally humiliated herself by admitting she thought her boss was attractive and forcing him out on a date. Bad idea. House, Chase and Foreman still teased her about it regularly.

He smirked. "I know I'm hard to resist but try to keep your hands off me." She sighed and was told to shut up as some young people walked onscreen. She sat on the floor next to House. "Okay", he whispered, "That's Seth. He went out with that chick Summer but stuffed up that relationship. He is kinda mates with this guy, Ryan, who has about two facial expressions and has BIG problems with violence. He even bashed up his ex-girlfriend's sorta current boyfriend who was..."

"Umm House." Cameron interrupted, "Can I maybe just watch?"

He rolled his eyes. "So unappreciative of the efforts I make to be nice and explain the important things of life. I am so never telling you anything ever again." he turned away pretending to be grumpy and huffed.

"Did you ever tell me anything anyway?"

House thought about it and shrugged. "I guess not." He then noticed Cameron again. She was seated almost below him and the angle he was at meant...

"House!" she exclaimed "Stop looking down my shirt!"

He stopped leering and said appreciatively "You so raided Cuddy's collection of lowcut tops and got breast enlargements, didn't you? I won't tell. I promise"

"Shut up. No" She shook her head vehemently and told her boss just to watch the TV already.


	2. stethoscope on the door

thankyou so much to all those great people out there who reviewed. i appreciate it. I also will try to take advice but reading it and implementing it are two very different things so bear with me. Sometimes you'll probably find the characters are a bit OOc and I'm sorry. This is because I didn't make the characters up so I'm morphing them into my own ideas of what they are. Sorry, but I am trying... and this chap is pretty short so I'll update again soon!

Disclaimer: If I owned house I would not be submitting my work on fanfic sites. Duh!

**Chapter Two: Stethoscope On The Door**

The show had finished, Marissa was dead and House was almost buzzing with excitement. "Can you believe it?" Cameron smiled. The last time she had seen House this relaxed and animated was at the Monster Truck Rally. He turned the TV off at Cameron's request and started to explain what had happened for the past 3 seasons. House was so engrossed in telling his employee the plot of the OC and she was so engrossed pretending not to look at his extremely blue eyes that they failed to notice that there was a very loud thumping noise at the door.

"House. I know you're in there. Unlock this door, you idiot! What are you doing? Who are you talking..."

The door swung open revealing a guilty looking Cameron and an unusually happy looking House to a certain oncologist. "Ummm." Wilson looked around the room "What the hell can you two have been doing in here for the last," he looked at his watch, "2 hours?" he said incredulously.

Cameron looked sheepish and House seized the opportunity. "Wilson. That is a very inappropriate question but because you are _such _a good friend I'll tell you about it later but seriously we were obviously having sex. Duh! So why the hell did you have to interrupt us? Nice going, buddy."

Cameron leapt to her defense. "it's nothing like that" she exclaimed, rushing forward.

House stopped her with his cane. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You weren't that bad."

Wilson's eyebrows rose and his mouth opened and closed rapidly. "But House. You said..."

"Nothing. So leave us alone. Why do you think the door was locked with a stethoscope on it? Why do you think all the blinds were closed? We weren't having a tea party, for God's sake!" Wilson backed out, stammering nervously. "See ya." The door was slammed in his face.

Cameron burst into a fit of giggles and House even chuckled. "That expression" she began "but you really shouldn't of misled him like that"

"We could remedy that" he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows and winking.

"Yeah right. In your dreams"

"No. In _my_ dreams you, Angelina Jolie, Cuddy and Carmen Electra are all mudwrestling naked."

"Umm. Ok-ay then" she said, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I guess I should go to the lab or clinic or something. We are at work after all."

"Oh" House said "We're at work. That would explain a lot."

Cameron smiled "Yeah. Well, thanks. That was definitely interesting and even kind of fun."

"Told ya so" House smirked as he watched Cameron walk out of his office.


	3. bluebell, nice!

**Disclaimer:** Boy, I'm kind of getting tired of repeating myself. I do not own House! (or any other TV or characters for that matter. I am poor, live in Australia and have no imagination)

Thanks, and even though I got no reviews for the last chapter (sob) I'm going to update cos I'm hoping there are some people actually reading this thing. And in advance sorry for this chapter - it is kinda crap! Much love and enjoy

**Chapter 3: Bluebell, nice!**

As the diagnostic team had no current patients House spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the unavoidable clinic duty. He hid in all the usual spots but Cuddy caught him each time. Like she had nothing better to do than play Hide-And-Seek all day. When she opened a cupboard door to find House crouched uncomfortably she pulled him out impatiently.

"Damn it Cuddy. Leave me alone! I will not have sex with you at work!"

The nurses turned their heads towards the pair and while Cuddy told them gently but firmly to get back to work House yelled obscenities about what he thought of snotty little busybodies. They quickly left.

"House. You really didn't need to make them cry"

"Oh, did I? Whoops," he covered his mouth in fake shock.

They de-elevated and Cuddy gave him his next file.

"Bluebell Thompsonina Moonbeam Smith. Oh my god. I already feel sorry for the poor kid. When she goes to school in..." he checked the file. "...3 years she is so going to be made major fun of"

"Clinic Room 1 now House! Stop procrastinating"

"Alright. Calm down," House mumbled as he limped to the dreaded room. He looked down to see a cute little girl, blue eyes and blond hair in pigtails. She clutched her stomach and grimaced, obviously in pain. House, being the good and sensible doctor that he was, asked the parents what the problem was. He listened almost patiently as the worried mom rattled off a comprehensive list of symptoms that dear little Bluebell (why did they pick that name?) was clearly not displaying.

Very, very calmly he told the mother to please shut up for a minute while he did an examination, "So Bluebell" He winced and shook his head in sympathy. Saying that name just hurt him real bad. "What's the problem?"

"Are you a doctor Mister?" she asked very sweetly.

He answered, not so sweetly. "Sure am" and recycling an old line said "Got my own stethoscope and everything. Wanna listen to your heartbeat?"

She smiled, showing a dimple in her right cheek and even House was affected. He gently smiled, bent down and put the buds in her ears and the metal bit on her chest. Once she was done playing and the mother was done raving on about the possible causes of the disease that her daughter had House stood up and took a Vicodin. "Well," he said seriously "It seems you have a tummy ache Bluebell". He hobbled over to the bench and quickly wrote out a prescription and gave it to Bluebell. "See ya".

It was almost five O'clock and House was getting ready to leave. Foreman wasn't feeling great so he had left earlier and Chase was doing extra time in NICU. Cameron? He thought she was probably in the lab. The cold, clean lab. That was the place they always seemed to have their arguments or semi-deep conversations. He sighed. It actually hadn't been too bad a day. He had annoyed the hell out of Cuddy, made a few nurses cry, seen Cameron have fun, explain the whole plot of the OC to someone who would listen and got to look down the top of his beautiful, young employee. Nice.


	4. boy wonder asks

**Disclaimer: **Need you ask? I do not own House Md or the OC. Gosh I think you would send me hate mail if I did!

**A/N:**Pretty please review. I would appreciate it. Even if you think it is a load of crap please tell me. Anything! People, if you are out there reading this I mean you! That's right. I want you to review! (Begging on knees and retreating hastily) Ok, Ok

**Chapter 4: Boy Wonder asks**

It was a week after the finale of the OC when Wilson finally approached House about what he had 'seen'. He had calmed down somewhat and wanted an explanation.

"Well, Wilson, I did say I'd tell you all the details but Cameron said she would be _sooo_ embarrassed if I did. So sorry."

"House, did you seriously do her in your office? 'Cos thats kind of risky. Anyone could have walked in."

"Well. Thats why the door was locked. You're really dumb lately. Have you switched brains with Chase?" He tilted his head. "Definitely haven't switched hair. You don't really look like a girl yet even if you do act like it."

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "House. I thought you told me she was a silly little naiive girl who hadn't gotten over her poor, dead husband?"

House shook his head. "Noo. I would never say anything so nasty about someone I slept with. Actually, I probably would"

Wilson still wasn't convinced. "I really have no idea of you're telling the truth or not, you know?"

"_I_ know whether I'm telling the truth. Besides would I ever lie to you?"

House chucked his iPod in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He then patted Wilson gently on his shoulder. "It's okay Jimmy. I still love you best. Don't be jealous"

"I'm not jealous" he replied a tad too loudly. "I've even got a new girlfriend" he continued proudly.

"Wow Wilson. That's fantastic."

"Well, you haven't had a girlfriend for 6 years so..."

"You don't need a girlfriend to get laid by a beautiful woman or two"

"No, but don't you ever want that stable relationship like you used to?"

"Ummm. Wilson, sorry to break it to ya but me and Stacy never _ever_ had a stable relationship." House walked out the room and stopped, remembering something he had told himself to do but had kept 'forgetting'. "It's alright. I can find my way out of the hospital on my own".

He sat back down at his desk as Wilson walked out and pulled a piece of paper and pen out from the drawer. After writing a quick note addressed to a certain A. Cameron he checked out and went home.

Cameron had been working all day in the lab analyzing results for the Immunology Department and also, more importantly, avoiding House and Wilson. That couple of hours in his office had actually and surprisingly, been fun but what had surprised her even more was that House had seemed to have fun... with her. Sort of anyway.

Wilson's reaction had been hilarious and she wondered if he realized House was joking. House was always joking, so she couldn't believe Wilson had fallen for something that was so unbelievable. House _really_ didn't like her. As if he would sleep with her and especially at work. He broke the rules but she didn't reckon he would go that far. She had gotten over her little crush , to an extent, but sometimes when she looked into his eyes her thoughts turned to mush until she realized she was acting like a lovesick teen again.

Finishing up the last sample she left the lab and went to the conference room to get her stuff. It was after five and she wanted to go home. As she picked her laptop up and slipped her new jacket on she realized there was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the forms she had to write out tonight for House. She shoved it in her pants pocket, probably just rubbish.

Later that night, after dinner and the forms were done she sat down to do a whole lot of nothing in particular. She turned her TV and smiled as she realized a repeat of The OC was on. Ah, sweet irony.


	5. greggy poo meets muffincake

**Disclaimer: **Guys, if you think I own House, you need to be taken to the nearest menatl asylum! My own delusions are the only thing that would think that

**A/N: **hey, i checked my emails and nearl fainted... reviews, people, i got reviews, and not crappy ones! I am grinning from ear to ear (which by the way, is a stupid expression IMHO) and am floating on a - metaphorical - cloud! Thankyou oh so much. If you were next to me I would give you a huge huge hug! Please continue to review! Make me happy

**Chapter 5: Greggy Poo meets Muffincake**

When it had finished, she was quite bored, only sharing her apartment with Mister, her little goldfish. Not too much for talking though, he wasn't. What to do? She contemplated getting off her backside but it had been a long day and she seriously could not be bothered right now. She fished the piece of paper out of her pocket and actually looked it, unfolding it and holding it up closer to her face to see what was written in such teensy writing. Cameron, it said on the front. She flipped it over, already feeling she knew who it was from.

So, I hope you watched the old episode of the OC I knew was on tonight. Just in case you missed it I got it on Tivo. If you get bored some time I guess you could drop by and catch up on whats happened in the Orange County. I even got spare drinks and popcorn this time! Seeing as you stalk me I'm guessing you already know my address so i won't bother writing it down. Besides, you probably wouldn't be able to read it. Love from your sweetest, most devoted Greggy-poo (I know thats what you call me at home, Muffincake).

Cameron smiled to herself. She had seen the episode but if House was going to be nice enough to offer to watch it with her she wasn't going to pass the chance up. It was about eleven when she finally got over to House's apartment.

It had been around five-thirty when House finally got home and he was decidedly nervous. He had written her and had no idea what she thought. It was ridiculous, this! He had a good mind to phone her and tell her it was a load of crap but he figured her delicate emotions wouldn't be able to deal with the mixed messages so well. And, to upset the delicate balance in his team. He would _never_ want to do that.

To control the stupid thoughts he was having House dry swallowed a couple of Vicodin and started on a bottle of scotch. By eight o'clock he was feeling much more relaxed , helped along by two of his best friends – drugs and drink.

"Knock. Knock" She stood outside the apartment door, hand clasped around her middle, as if to protect herself – her memories from last time her weren't that great. "Oh my god, House. Open up!" she shivered "it's freezing out here."

Inside House decided that inviting his colleague in was a slightly better option then being charged with manslaughter in letting her freeze to death. Cameron continued to pound on the door as House hobbled to the door. "Bang." Harder this time. "BAN..." Her fist made contact with House's distinctly annoyed looking face and she covered her mouth, shocked.


	6. popcorn and perfect bodies

**Disclaimer:** Do you seriously even bother reading this? You all know if someone owned House they would not be writing little tales on fanfic sites!

**A/N: **Oh, gosh, you guys. You make me so very happy. I almost died froma heart attack when I saw I had like 7 reviews for one chapter. I appreciate it so much, so please keep reading and enjoying and I hope this isn't too out of character even though I suspect it may be a bit. Thanks

**Chapter 6: Popcorn and Perfect Bodies**

He smirked as he rubbed his face, wincing slightly. "Wow. If you're that forceful in bed you are so coming in and staying!" Blushing, Cameron asked House if she'd hurt him. "My heart, Allison, my heart." He clutched at his chest. "You've broken it! Woe is me," continuing dramatically.

She tilted her head questioningly. "So when is this show going to start?" He closed the door and told her just to dump her coat anywhere. Cameron looked around, eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. "Well, you definitely didn't clean up for me. I'm _so_ cut." she attempted sarcastically. She wanted to appeal to his sense of humor.

House turned around "Excuse me. I spent hours cleaning up for you – I can't believe you don't appreciate my efforts." He crossed his arms and stalked out of the room. Cameron ran after him and grabbed his arm hesitantly. She hadn't realized she would offend him like that.

"House. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just..."

He interrupted her, chuckling lightly. "I'll grab a dictionary and we'll look up the definition of gullible, 'kay?" The immunologist's eyes followed him as he walked out of the room. She was extremely happy, if truth be told. He was almost acting like a friend. And, the best thing? He wasn't wearing a thousand layers. His 'The Who' t-shirt fit his body tightly showing off his toned abs and arms.

House's eyes watched her carefully as she stared out into space, a small smile gracing her delicate features. Low rider jeans. Check. Tight lowcut top. Check. Loose hair framing her face. Check. Perfect. He shook his head, forcing unwelcome thoughts from entering his consciousness. Cameron was brought back to reality by a loud crash. She turned so quickly she almost embarrassed herself by losing her balance. Looking around for the source of the noise she spotted House in the kitchen.

He grinned at her. "Sorry to interrupt your sordid dream about me but I thought we should probably eat." He held up the bag of popcorn. "Victory is mine!"

House laughed evilly and Cameron rolled her eyes as she bent down to retrieve the jar of pasta sauce he had dropped. "Wow. You cook pasta?" she asked sarcastically, warming up to the task.

"No. I live on a strict diet of Chinese takeout and peanut butter. Seriously, if that's all I ate, how do ya reckon I got this great body?" She looked it over, subconsciously and appreciatively. "Stop checking out your boss Cameron. I'll sue you!"

She once again turned a bright shade of red as she wandered over to the couch, sat down at one end and started searching for the remote. Digging beneath a mountain of medical journals she found it.

"Big red button. Then blue. Then play. But wait for me. I just would die if I had to miss a single minute."

Cameron looked through his shows as she waited. Spongebob Squarepants. The L Word. New York Yankee Workshop. The OC. General Hospital. Varied taste, she thought to herself, making a mental note to check out his iPod before she left later that night.

As Marissa moved in to kiss Ryan onscreen Cameron, not realizing what she was doing, inched her way closer to House, at the other end of the couch. She finally looked around and saw she was so very close to House and was pleased that he hadn't noticed. Grinning she resumed watching the teens do their thing.

House, though, had noticed. Every bit of couch she moved over was accounted for. He quickly gave her a furtive glance and noted there was now only a few inches between them. He smiled, shook his head and then reached over for his cane. She thought she was so sneaky but he'd teach her a thing or two. House, very slowly, picked up his new vertical-striped cane and then gave her knee a sharp rap.

"Ow. House, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she shrieked.

"Just seeing if you'd noticed that I am now within hitting distance of you. Strange, seeing as at the beginning of the show I wouldn't have been able to touch your butt with a ten foot pole. Feeling brave, are we Dr Cameron?"

She squirmed uncomfortably at his response and shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth. The bag sat in between them, the popcorn slowly being eaten. There were only a few crumbs left and Cameron knew she was so going to get them. After his snide comments she would not let him have the pleasure of beating her. She moved her hand closer... closer...

House was watching her hand out of the corner of his eye. There was no way this young doctor would get the better of him. If he didn't get those last crumbs he would be the laughing stock of PPTH for months. He moved his hand closer... closer...

As her fingers moved into the bag she focused her eyes on the screen determined not to give away her idea to House. She had no idea but he was doing the same thing. His long fingers reached to the bottom of the bag as he looked squarely at Summer flirting badly with Seth. He scoffed and felt around for the popcorn.

What the hell? Cameron could feel something warm, human, a finger.

She quickly recoiled at the same time as House realised that instead of popcorn he had touched the long, slender fingers of his employee. He pretended nothing had happened and kept watching the TV. He knew if he spoke up now Cameron would be her normal annoying, snivelly self and ask him the question: "Greg (it would be first names) you love me. You touched my finger! That means you are ready for committment. I'm moving in and we can have cute little twins who adore their kind caring daddy. Marry me?"

Cameron was sitting, not willing to move. She was smiling inside - she had touched House's finger and he hadn't chucked her out yet. She wasn't going to push her luck by asking for committment - she had learnt her lesson. Watching the TV, a thousand thoughts went through her head, the utmost was whether House had felt that same bolt of electricity she had felt when their fingers had touched for the first time.

Half an hour later the credits appeared, House turned the television off and the silence in the room was overwhelming. "So" House ventured "Next time we'll have a sleepover and Cuddy and Wilson will come. We can even play truth and dare, if you want!"

She smiled wryly. "A sleepover?"

"What, did you have no childhood? Ya know, truth and dare, corny movies, divulging your deepest darkest secrets? Don't tell me." House scrunched his face then looked seriously at Cameron who was looking amused and slightly annoyed. "You slept with Cuddy? Oh, you naughty little minx. You are polluting my house with bad vibes and Cuddy germs. You better leave. You would go so red if I told everyone."

She stood up and smiled gently at her boss. "Yeh, House. You're always right. I am a bitch after all - I slept with Chase, why not Cuddy?" She looked down at her shoes, hesitant to ruin the almost comfortable banter. "Alright, you seriously invited me here just to watch the OC? Not for any other reason?"

"No".

Cameron left. She wasn't going to push it.

House picked up his Vicodin bottle and dry-swallowed three as he tapped the ground with his cane. He was safe. She knew he didn't like her. His deep blue eyes looked blankly at the wall. It was a lot more quiet now she was gone. He was alone, with his drugs, his drink and his memories.


	7. working their butts off

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I've got them - i am now the proud owner of House, the ducklings and Wilson and Cuddy... and even Evil Nurse Brenda! mwa ha ha! They are all mine, no you can't even touch them. And if someone steals them I will beat them over the head with House's cane. (By the way, the above is also fiction)

**A/N:**Less and less people are reading this story for every chapter. I'm gonna cry but you can make me happy again if you review. Pretty please. I'll even let you touch my characters that I own if you are nice! Kneels down and begs for reviews Please...

**Chapter 7: Working their butts off**

It was the following week and the team had been having some trouble with their newest case. Shirley, or was it Sharon, had come in presenting with a low white count and trouble breathing. It was Wednesday and they had finally diagnosed her; although she had gone into cardiac arrest twice and had kidney failure before she got any better. House walked into the conference room, leaving one of the headphones from his iPod in his ear as he hobbled over to the whiteboard. "And, are we ready to go? This morning just for fun, I figured I would be reward your efforts with a special treat. You can have a lollipop if you answer a question correctly. Okay, on your marks, get set, go!"

Cameron looked at Chase who looked at Foreman who looked at Cameron who… they were getting dizzy. "Wow, synchronized head movement. Is that an Olympic sport yet?" They rolled their eyes simultaneously and Chase nearly bit the end of his pencil in annoyance. Foreman just sighed and rolled his eyes again. "What, no takers?" House asked them, a little too enthusiastically.

Cameron slowly put her hand up "Fine, House. We'll do it."

"Okay then. Who loves me?"

Foreman buzzed in first. "No-one"

Chase took a guess "Stacy?"

Cameron looked up and gave him a wry grin. "Not after he booted her out of the hospital. Steve?"

"And the pretty little girl gets the prize!"

Foreman gave his boss a quizzical look. "Ummmm, I didn't know you were, you know,... gay?"

House twirled his cane and fluttered his eyelashes. "Seriously? Steve is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Chase almost fell off his chair.

Cameron smirked and for good measure, rolled her eyes. "Hey boys, settle down. He loves you more. No need to be jealous. And he is not gay, Steve's his rat"

"His rat?"

"House has a rat?"

House took another sip of his strong coffee and leaned forward quietly loudly "At least I don't have a hickey on my neck, CHASE"

The intensivist tried, subtly, to cover his neck, slightly embarrassed. Noticing the penetrating stares by his colleagues he left the room, remembering to bring his chewed pencil and crossword with him. Foreman also stood up. "Well, as we don't have anything to do I guess I will…"

"Go downstairs, take this badge and do my clinic hours for me. Thanks so much. Your willingness puts me to shame."

Cameron lingered, wanting to give House an opportunity to talk to her. She had thought for awhile this past week about what her feelings were and had come to a decision that she was sick to death of psycho-analyzing herself and how she felt. God, she felt like she should be put in a mental asylum. She had been going fine, thankyou very much, until House actually surprised her and did something sort of nice.

"Hey, Cameron. You planning on becoming the new wax model in Madame Tussuad's or do ya reckon looking deep and contemplative pushes my buttons? If the answer to these questions are no then do your job but if your answer is yes then I'll have to book you a room in the Psych department, 'kay?

She slowly looked up, eyes seemingly boring holes through him. He was a bit intimidated by those eyes sometimes. "House, if you're planning on just insulting me for the rest of the day I've got better things to do." She continued, slightly hesitant. "House, I realize you're not the greatest when it comes to talking or expressing feelings but please, do you think, just once could you open up a bit?"

At that perfect moment Wilson burst in through the door, visibly distraught. "House, Emily... she... I saw her... with him..." He broke of as he noticed Cameron watching with keen interest what he was trying to say.

"And House" the youngish immunologist said "Thanks for the GREAT, enlightening discussion and I'll meet ya later in Clinic Room 1" she said, glancing at House and then at Wilson. She knew Wilson was gullible and because of the great response before she was going to attempt to convey a certain relationship to Wilson – just to see a reaction. She winked at House and waved flirtingly before stepping sprightly out the door.

Problems forgotten Wilson turned to House, eyebrow raised in confusion. "House" he said quite highly "What the hell was that? Are you really.. you know.. doing her?"

"What are we in high school? Yes, she passed me a note during class and asked me to tick a box. I'm dyslexic and I ticked the 'yes, I am madly in love with you' box and it just happened. Mummy and Daddy were away and we couldn't help ourselves. I know it's forever so we DID it."

Wilson put his hands on hips. He had listened very carefully to what Cameron had said and made a mental to note to spy on them later in the Clinic Room during one of his breaks. It was so weird, he couldn't believe House had finally matured enough to bag a woman for keeps. How long had this been happening?

House watched him with glee, noting the puzzled and furtive face Wilson had plastered on. Clinic Duty had never been as fun as this one would be. He pulled out his pager and gave an emergency call to his young, impressionable 'girlfriend'. He sniggered to himself. This would suck Wilson right in. Pay him back for sawing through his cane.


	8. to the whiteboard

**discliamer: **I finally own them! That's right -David Shore and co gave them to me and you cannot have them. Mwahaha! I can now continue on my plan of world domination. Fine, burst the bubble why don't you?

**a/n: **Awwwww. my readers stats are now down to 1/4 of what they were initially. That makes me sad but what does cheer me up are beautiful reviews. I'm doing exams at moment so cheer me up and write something (even if just to tell me my story is crap). Any feedback is good. Please... It's really easy so take a few secs out of your day to tell me you like it or its crap. PLEASE! by the way: RIP steve irwin and steve brock.

**Chapter 8: To The Whiteboard**

As soon as Wilson had left Cameron came in from round the corner where she had been waiting for the oncologists departure. House had paged her and she was sort of looking forward to seeing what he would say next. She had felt so strange winking at House like that and swaying her hips provocatively as she walked out the door, but the reaction, God, Wilson was a sucker sometimes.

"Hey. So you're my new girlfriend, are you? No need for Amber and Candy now." House walked over to Cameron and stood over her. "So, what's happening in Clinic Room 1 Dr Cameron?"

She looked down, not willing to look him in the eyes. Her heart was thudding and she felt an urge to be quite brave and tease him.

"Well doctor, I was thinking..." Cameron licked her lips slowly. She moved closer to him, careful not to intrude on his personal space too much. "We could play doctor, real doctor, not the stethoscope and wiping snotty nose type."

House raised his eyebrow. She was quite forward but this was something else all together. He bent down to her face and forced himself to look her in her eyes. That always got a good reaction out of her. Cameron attempted to step backwards but was stopped by his eyes piercing her. "You only get to play doctor if you are very, very lucky. Got a four leaf clover on ya? Damn it, you don't? We can't then."

She smirked. "Not in full sight of Wilson and half the nurses who follow him around anyway. Besides he will probably bring Cuddy along and we don't want her to get jealous."

"So what? We just sit there stunned looking like the Wilson's wives when they found out about his real talent?"

"Talent? I so don't want to know." Cameron shook her head vehemently, trying to rid herself of the various images running through her mind.

House grabbed his whiteboard marker, the black one, and hobbled to the conference room. "Okay then. Differential. Unfortunately Foreman is stealing a car and Chase is getting high so they won't be any help. Ready? Good. Something to make Wilson think we are together besides having sex on the chair in the clinic room; although I'm definitely not opposed to that idea."

Cameron walked over to the board and held out her hand for the marker. "You are not writing stuff on the board where every one can see it. You ever heard of subtlety?"

"I'll look it up while you find the definition of boss and obedience."

She put her hand on her hips and sighed. God, she was just like a young, female, idealistic version of Wilson sometimes. Except Wilson didn't have breasts, a beguiling smile and a crush on him.

"Alrighty then. Your ideas are fantastic but I think this time we'll run with mine. Basically we are going down – hot and heavy"

"You're going to kiss me?"

"That's your definition of hot and heavy?" He looked bemused and rolled his eyes. "Boy, someone needs something. And that something is an education. Not in algebra or geometry though. Hot and heavy - kissing, my foot!" He scoffed. "And yes, if you want to get Wilson all worked up and believing in a relationship that doesn't exist he will need some proof. Me telling him so doesn't cut it. Sometimes he doesn't trust me. I have no idea why. I _never_ lie." He shook his head emphatically.

He gave her a curt nod. "Four-fifty. Clinic Room 1. I'll mention it to Wilson. Subtlely of course." He held out his hand. Cameron took it and shook.

"Deal"

"Deal"

House walked out only stopping to tell Cameron the meaning of obedience. "Hey. You do what I say. Only. Nothing else. That is obedience."


	9. playing at doctor

**Disclaimer: **Hugh Laurie came over today and said he would love to be owned by me. So there! And yes I am currently undergoing treatment for psychiatric problems - i suffer from delusions!

**A/N: **yay... i opened up my inbox and 9 reviews. I am so so happy. Still smiling! Just a long one... thanks to all my reviewers but especially Izzfrogger, whoKMH, obsessedwithstabler, Healthy101 and brainDamage089. Guess why? Cos they made me extra happy - they have reviewed more than once. So take their lead and read, enjoy, review. Thanks so much to those who did and I want you to know I do appreciate every comment thrown my way!

**Chapter 9: Playing At Doctor**

Cameron prayed at that moment that a God who she didn't believe in would come again. The Second Coming. That's what it was called. Actually, she was sort of excited about the plot they'd created. House really wanted to get Wilson back and trick him and she was quite happy to go along for the ride. She checked the clock. Four-thirty.

House walked out onto his balcony and called across to Wilson. "Hey, buddy. Need to talk to ya. I got issues." Wilson emerged; he couldn't help himself.

"You going to explain what is really happening with you and Cameron?"

"No way Jim. It's a secret." House tapped the side of his nose. "Where did I leave my Vicodin?" He smirked and almost to himself but loud enough for Wilson to hear said "She knew I would need it for this afternoon. Where did she hide it?"

Wilson walked closer to the edge and looked at House "This afternoon?"

"Yeh" he said absent-mindedly. "How long till four-fifty? I need to get to the Clinic."

Wilson smirked to himself. Four-fifty. Ha, he couldn't believe it had been that easy to extract information from House. But today he kind of seemed off his game – must be Cameron getting to him.

It was four-forty five and House was in the clinic. Early for the first time in his life and also quite nervous. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had to do something to make Wilson think they were together. Something physical. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his face and tapped his cane impatiently. He was going to have to kiss her. Properly. He had never been that physically intimate with Cameron and he was slightly worried about it. She was going to get the wrong impression and think he liked her. And he sure did not. He had almost convinced himself of that now. It was so weird though, he was seventeen years older than her.

What if she didn't like the kiss? What if she pushed him away? It would ruin the trick. He tapped the ground again nervously and almost walked out the door. If he didn't do this though, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had to beat Wilson and this was the perfect way to do it. Kiss her, just one long kiss. Enough to convince Wilson. A sense of foreboding came over him. This could not end well for anyone.

The door opened and Cameron walked in with her lab coat still on; she had been running tests with Chase. "House, they were coming. What are we going to do? I'm like…" House cut her off holding her by her arms. She looked up into his eyes. "They are just up the hall. They will be watching now. I'll close the blinds a bit but leave them so Wilson and Cuddy can still see." She shook her head. "This is so incredibly awkward and weird." She half-closed the blinds. Yep, they were out there now.

Cameron walked closer to House and he moved over to her, taking two Vicodin to give him some courage. This was so wrong but Wilson was going to be soooo fooled. She blinked quickly as he hobbled over to her, his blue eyes piercing her. Her breathing grew heavy as he moved up against her body. Too close. He was almost fully touching every part of her. She looked up into his eyes and gulped. What the hell did he think he was playing at? He leant down and reached one hand up, trailing a finger along her cheekbone.

This was ridiculous. She was clearly absolutely involved in what he was doing but Wilson was such a sucker! Her eyes grew wider and he grinned at her reassuringly. She thought he looked amazing… his eyes were so blue and his slight grin was getting to her way too much. She whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes. "Christ House, just kiss me already."

He did. He cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to meet his. House dropped his cane and put an arm tightly around her waist to keep himself steady as he touched his lips to hers. One hand held her as the other brought her closer to him. Body against body. Cameron couldn't believe it. House was kissing her. She couldn't help but return the favor.

He looked at her, willing her to stop him but Cameron just whispered against his lips asking for more. He gave in. She tugged on his lower lip asking for entry that he willingly gave. He had forgotten about Wilson and Cuddy, all thoughts flying out the window as she moved up against him and kissed him senseless.

Wilson pressed his face up to the gap it in the blinds and as he did he opened his mouth in shock. Cuddy poked him. "Wilson, move right now. What the hell are they doing?" Wilson moved and almost fell over as he let Cuddy see what was happening in the Clinic. "My God Wilson. They're kissing and not a peck on the cheek kind of kiss. They are not faking! You were so wrong." She gasped.

House pushed Cameron up against the wall and she ran her fingers through his hair as he let his hands roam on her back and hips. He had never noticed all the curves she had; her lips, her waist, her butt. He lowered his hands all the while keeping his mouth occupied. Cameron took a breath. "House, we... no... not here" he continued fondling her, and started clutching at her shirt. "House... Cuddy, Wilson..." She giggled as he touched a sensitive spot. "...they're watching us..." She broke off as House held tight trailing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"And?"

"House. You were about to undress me"

"Noooo. I was just admiring the buttons on your blouse. And your zipper. And God, Cameron this is the best trick I've ever played on Wilson."

She giggled and whispered into his ear, still running her hand lightly along his collarbone "Yeah. Reckon we fooled him and Cuddy?"

"Nope. We have to try harder. Now." He reached for her and roughly pushed his lips back on hers. She complied but only for a few minutes until she realised she had now kissed her boss _a lot_ in front of her boss' boss and best friend.

"House. I think they get it. You can stop now."

"Mmmmm...Do I have to?"

She smiled and nibbled his earlobe. "Yes. Besides you know you don't even like me. You've had your fun" She left a trail of kisses along his neck and jaw as she pulled slowly away swaying provocatively as she moved backwards. House tightened his hold on her, not yet ready to let go. "C'mon House." She avoided looking in his eyes. She knew she would melt and stay forever then if he asked her to. She straightened her blouse, smoothed her hair and picked up House's cane for him. "Have a fun talk with Wilson."

House licked his lower lip, savoring the taste left there. "Yeah..." he trailed off and realising he was in pain reached in his jacket pocket for his pills, dry swallowing three. Cameron smiled and sat down on the chair. He smirked "Want me to give you a lap dance, do ya? Didn't know you liked that kind of thing".

"House. I actually do have work to do. Jefferson in Immunology asked if I could give a consult so I really have to go. I was meant to be there" She checked her watch. "Twenty minutes ago"

"Fine. Leave me here to sit and wallow in self pity and rejection. I wasn't as good as Wombat-boy, was I? How depressing"

Cameron stood up and once again moved up and reached for House's collar and wound an arm around his neck. Standing on her toes she kissed him again, long and hard. He responded. "Much better than Wombat-boy." He smiled and took his cane off her. "Go, be free and work. I will sit and contemplate and think deep thoughts for 5 seconds until Wilson ambushes me. Have fun, and tell Cuddy not to be jealous." He held her tightly one last time and whispered into her hair "And Cameron I do not like you so don't go around telling everyone that I do or I will make you do consults on all the clinic patients that have problems downstairs. Get it?"

Grinning she told him she certainly did.


	10. elementary, my dear wilson

**disclaimer: **It is now October and you lucky people in America have got Season 3 but did you the little recognised fact that I am now the proud owner of the first five minutes of each episode. And yes, I am now being counselled for my problem with lying. We all have vices, it just happens mine isn't Vicodin!

**a/n: **My goodness people. I am so so sorry. Time flies when you're not having fun. I had a few weeks of exams and just was away on holidays for a couple more with no internet access and I just remembered I am being nasty so here goes another little chapter for you. Once again, much apologies.

**Chapter 10: Elementary, my dear Wilson**

3 seconds... 4 seconds... 5 and in he came with a grin from ear to ear. "House, how are you going? You seem abnormally pleased with yourself." Wilson tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably – House was better at poker.

"So do you buddy! Score with Cuddy did you? I knew she liked girls better." Wilson frowned then realized he had the upperhand and smirked as he pointed his finger at House.

"Me score? No way. But what about you? The nurses seem to think you were having a bit of fun with our sweet, young immunologist. I almost didn't believe them but I happened to walk past this room with Cuddy..."

"Just happened to. Right, sorry, continue. Where did my manners go to?" He motioned Wilson to continue relaying his discovery to House.

"Well I looked in and..."

"Oh goddamn it. I knew Ingrid was yours but those hands. God, they massage well. I feel much more relaxed."

"Ingrid, hey? Then why did I see Dr Cameron walk out of this room so happy?"

"I always make people happy. I actually gave her a lollipop. And it was Cameron? My bad, I thought it was Ingrid – she was probably wondering why I kept screaming Ingrid when she touched my..."

Wilson smirked and jabbed his finger at House's face. "Yeah right. Cuddy and I saw you Greg. _You_ kissed _her_."

"Oh god, you're like a voyeur or something. Go spy on Chase. I heard he's getting it on with a nurse from pediatrics... you know Charli, Cathy."

"Jessica." Wilson told him.

"Oh crap. Well I was close."

"House, you can't just screw with her feelings, you know?

"Yep. Sure do. I went on Dr Phil last week and he told me just how to get in touch with my emotions and the 38 steps to having a more fulfilling life. I'm up to 5: have sex with someone nearly half my age."

"So mature House. So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Oh buzz off Oprah."He made a sweeping motion with his hand for Wilson to leave him alone. He couldn't even tell his best friend exactly what his intentions were, partly because his mind was still up in the clouds somewhere and he was having trouble with his thinking process. House shook his head. "You heard me. If I start feeling depressed or have a brilliant thought I'll call you, okay? Are you actually employed by this hospital to follow me around and tell me what my deepest, darkest feelings are because that is all you seem to be doing."

Wilson tilted his head. "I know what I saw House and you weren't just pecking her on the cheek; I just can't believe you would get involved with her. I mean, the age difference is one thing but she is totally different than you."

House smirked. "Wilson, I can put up with your Greek-chorus style moral conscious thing. What makes you think I can't manage that from Cameron? Besides the reward for listening to her is much better than anything you can offer. I won't go into it though because I wouldn't want you to have an inferiority complex."

"I haven't had three wives for nothing House."

"Three wives haven't left you for no reason either."

Wilson ran a hand along the back of his neck. God, Greg was so frustrating sometimes. Actually, scratch that. He was frustrating most of the time. He walked out of the room; he was going on a date with Jenna. She had been his divorce attorney from the split with Julie and they had been together for a week now.

House rubbed his hand along his forehead as a droplet of sweat slowly moved past his cheek. Hell, he had no idea what to do. He had kissed Cameron, as Wilson had so rudely pushed in his face, and he had no idea what she expected from him. Did she want a promise ring? Flowers? A box of chocolates? He rarely even got that kind of thing for Stacy and they were together for close to five years. He didn't even love Cameron and there was absolutely no way he was going to make her think he was. Time for a new tactic: when Wilson and Cuddy were there they would be together but as soon as they left he was not even going to speak to her unless it was to diagnose a dying patient. It wasn't very mature or a cunning plan but he had to do something quickly before he fell... before she thought he liked her in a more than professional way. He sat down and took a Vicodin. His leg hurt.


	11. try too hard

**Disclaimer: **Do you know what? While your American baseball stuff was on I hopped on a plane, flew to FOX studios, gave them $5 and threatened to shoot them if they didn't hand the show over. Well guess what happened? I left two manager people on the ground (I called the ambos though) and took a sheet of paper signing the show over to me. Cool, huh? And you can't take it... And then I woke up

**A/N: ** huddling in the corner of my room, scared I am so so sorry guys. I just started year 12 work and have been heaps busy. I can't believe how long it had been since I posted. Please forgive me and still review. I do appreciate it so much. I even did a heaps longer chapter than usual for you. If you have any ideas for chapters please tell me- my creative mind is disintegrating slowly. And please tell me if I wrote it OK- even if you thought it was a horrible piece of crap tell me cos I need to be kicked up the backside sometimes to teach me stuff. Thanks

**Chapter 11: Try Too Hard**

She walked into the office and checked her watch. Still fifteen minutes until the other guys would be here. That meant she would be seeing House in about one hour. She had promised her visiting brother that she would be strong and not be a silly, naive little schoolgirl with a crush on House but now she had butterflies in her stomach and she just wanted to either run out of the room or go and find House, only to hug and kiss the life out of him. She stayed put, resolving he would not affect her in anyway. People do dream. Step-Thump. He was coming. She smoothed her vest down and sat quickly down at 'her' desk. She would just check the emails. Why the hell was he here so early? She wasn't ready. She looked up to see if he was there yet. He was throwing his bag on the table and sighing.

"Morning House" He grunted. Well, that was normal. She looked up again after a minute. He was over at the bench. Making coffee? He never made coffee. Her forehead crinkled as she continued to watch, slightly puzzled. He poured the coffee and hesitantly sipped from it. She tilted her head wondering if he was sick or something.

"My God." He spat all over the floor. The cup was thrown into the sink and House glanced quickly over to Cameron. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. She knew his coffee was crap – that's why he insisted she always made it. House turned and looked towards the door checking if Chase or Foreman were around. Nope –last resort time. "Cameron Mycoffeenow." He spat the words out firmly and as fast as they would come out of his mouth. She pretended to keep checking emails. House grunted. " Ineedmycoffee", he mumbled.

Cameron stood up slowly and once again straightened out all the imaginary wrinkles on her shirt. Walking over to the bench she grinned to herself. House was sometimes very amusing; that is, when he wasn't busy pissing her off. It felt strained though today. She had come back to work with the assumption that there might be a bit of tension but the blatant way House was trying to ignore her was a bit off-putting.

"So", she began slowly, "how was your weekend House?" She looked around at him, waiting for the water to boil again. No answer. She moved closer as he backed away. This was stupid. She poured the hot water into his firetruck red mug and handed it to him with restraint wishing she could instead tip the whole bloody thing over his smirking face. She sat down at the table and started reading one of Dr Brownsen's articles in the newest Medical Journal Cuddy had subscribed to for their office. House played his gameboy in the other room.

Chase walked in after about ten minutes. He looked around, puzzled at the huge gap between his boss and colleague. The past week they had seemed to actually get on slightly better than before. Today wasn't looking too good though; House was scowling and immersed in his gameboy. Obviously something was wrong and he, for one, did not want to get involved. It was so much more fun to watch the adventure unfold from the sidelines. He picked up the newspaper and found the biggest crossword in there; it was going to be a long day.

"Chase. Where the hell is Foreman? He should be here by now. I understand that last night must have been tiring for you both but if you can turn up so can he." House waggled his finger. "You naughty boy, you left him tied up, didn't you?" The accused rolled his eyes.

"Check your messages on the phone."

House walked over to the machine and pressed a button asking it to tell him whether he had any messages.

"Beep. One new message. Received at 8:30 am. Ummmm. I guess you've probably realised I'm not going to be there. I will be back, I just needed a day off for personal matters. And House, if you dare pull any records or indulge in gossip I will decorate the office this Christmas and I will buy you a fluffy little pony toy and make Cuddy insist you leave it on your desk. So butt out and Cam, Chase. If you're listening I'm real sorry I couldn't make it. Hope you have taken something strong cos House will probably be in a crabby mood for the rest of the day."

House smirked. Now he had a good reason to act nonchalant to Cameron that she wouldn't object to. He hobbled over to the whiteboard and wrote the newest symptom up. "So girls. Got any ideas?"

Cameron jumped in first. "It could be lupus."

"C'mon. It's never _ever _lupus"

Frowning she determinedly told House that just because it wasn't last time didn't exclude it from being the correct diagnosis this time.

"Yeah and just because Sierra Leone didn't beat China in the medal tally at the last Olympics doesn't mean they won't beat everyone at Beijing.I know you're practically an angel and all but the poor don't want your brain so next time bring it to work. And as well as that please get some more tight fitting jeans that will show off your ass better."

"I thought we had determined you didn't just hire me to look pretty."

"Well I guess you thought wrong, Oh naive one. Go on, I know you're pissy now. Go throw up your brekky bar."

Cameron clenched, not believing House could be so cold. I mean, she knew he was nasty and insulting but he had kissed her! Why the hell was he being so rude; it seemed worse than usual.

House grinned. Cameron was upset. The only problem was even if he had convinced her that he didn't like her he hadn't been able to wipe that memory from his mind of her lips on his and her warm embrace. She couldn't put up with a whole morning of this; she had thought he wouldn't revert to his insults so quickly. She stood up, offering the excuse that she was going to go run some tests.

Chase looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow, asking House for some semblance of an explanation.

"Nope. Sorry Chasey-Wasey. I guess Cameron just realized that she forgot to be uptight and moralistic. She'll probably be back in a moment with Cuddy in tow. How about you go get a better history on the patient for me and no that is not a question."

Chase left the room, giving House a strange look as he opened the door. It seemed like House was trying too hard to insult Cameron. Especially since last week he had been considerably mild and almost friendly once or twice.

Cameron spent the rest of the day hiding out in the laboratory. She really didn't understand why House was doing what he was doing. It wasn't just one snide comment; he was trying to insert them in almost every sentence. It was ridiculous and to accuse her of an eating disorder was just pushing it too far. Her younger sister had died at 22 after becoming bulimic in high school and it was still a sensitive topic with her today. She sat down, back against the bench and rested her head in her hands. House was such a bastard but he balanced it out with those moments: when he pulled her arms around him on the bike, when he was speechless at the poker benefit, the time she lost a bet and his fingers lingered on hers, the comforting way he massaged her shoulders after she had ended that patient's life and the way he had held her close and kissed her in that clinic room. She smiled even as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. He was such a bastard but she was attracted to him all the same. If she could change it she would… no, she would probably have stepped the same path again if it meant that he pierced her with those eyes again, if he ran those fingers over hers, if he kissed her for longer than he had to. It must have meant something unless he was screwing with her again. She would stick it out and see if he still wanted to go ahead with tricking Wilson and Cuddy. Just as she was about to wipe the last tear away she heard a knock at the door and someone walked in.

House spent the rest of his day as he usually did. He read through the patients symptoms again, played his gameboy, annoyed Wilson about his new girlfriend and made fun of Cuddy's breasts. It was lunchtime before he realized he hadn't spoken to either Chase or Cameron since earlier. Chase should have been back ages ago. He could go and check on them or he could listen to another song on his iPod. Hard choice. Really. His curiosity got the better of him, as it almost always did, and he interrogated all the nurses nearby on the possible whereabouts of Drs Chase and Cameron. After 3 were left crying, 2 shaking and 1 had run off to speak to Cuddy he decided it would be easier to look for them himself. "Three, two, one. Here I come, ready or not."

House hobbled to the laboratory; Cameron's particular haunt. As he got closer he slowed down his pace and made sure he was walking quietly so as not to disturb her.

"Hey people. You do have a job to do. Seriously Chase, get your hands off her right now." He glared at the younger man who presently had his arms around Cameron and her head buried on his horribly clashing tie and shirt. Chase grinned and gently pulled a sobbing Cameron off him. He had walked in here awhile ago and found Cameron with tearstained cheeks. Asking what was wrong she started mumbling something at him.

"Bloody… who does he think he is?... kissing me… stubborn ass… son of a a…"

Chase had presumed House had done something to put her in her current condition and pulled her into a hug. He was still a bit uncomfortable alone with her since they had slept together but it was gradually becoming easier to talk with her without thinking of the time they had spent together. As soon as his arms encircled her she started sobbing. He really didn't understand how, as soon as a guy did something nice, they insisted on crying even harder and ruining the shirt by sniffling all over it. It had been about a half an hour before the sobs started subsiding but as soon as he asked her if she was ok she started stamping her foot and muttering swear words under her breath. Thank god House had finally come to find them. It was getting really weird and he wanted to just leave or kiss her… neither of which he could really do without copping a backhander from House or Cameron. When House glared at him though, he thought the above options weren't really that scary after all. His boss' eyes were piercing and he quickly pulled Cameron's arms off him and walked out of the lab.

Hobbling over to her slowly, a thousand thoughts attempted to break his resolve to ignore her, but he kept moving forward. He couldn't believe Chase had had the nerve to even touch Cameron even if he didn't realise House liked her. He shook his head. No, he didn't like her. It was the stupid neurons in his mind playing tricks on him. Damn brain. "Chase is an idiot." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Sorry." House hobbled out, head bent. Cameron raised her hand to stop him from leaving but frowned as he walked as fast as his leg would permit back to his office.


	12. want a reuben?

**Disclaimer: **I have been ordered to say that House does not own to me. Hugh Laurie is currently twisting my arm making me say this! Yeah right - do you reckon they would sell it to me for $30 because that's all I have

**A/N:** Hey people (those of you who are sticking with this story anyhow). I looked at my stats and they are way, way down unfortunately but I can't really do anything about that. However YOU can make a difference to how much i'm smiling because a review of any, shape, size or form makes me very happy. Thanks and I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 12: Want A Reuben?**

The week continued strangely. House's behavior seemed to Cameron to be erratic, confusing and headache and tear inducing. She still couldn't figure out why he had apologized; House never said sorry to her. And how he was now acting. It was ridiculous.

"Come on Cameron. The symptoms are here, now you think, and if possible try and come up with a diagnosis that actually corresponds to what I have on the board. Even pretty boy Chase is using his brain more than you today."

Chase looked up. His head had been on the desk as it was pounding from the hangover he had got after partying too hard the previous night. Cameron glanced at House, raised her eyebrow and clenched, refusing to utter another word.

"Pissy. You got PMS?"

Cameron stood up, pulled her lab coat on and left the room, making sure to slam the door as she left. Five minutes later her pager went off and saw a message from House. 'Meet in cafeteria at 1. You're paying.' She rolled her eyes and almost decided to not go.

Promptly at one, Cameron walked through the doors. House was just coming in and he hobbled quickly over to her, a questioning look evident in his eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want House? The reuben?"

"Remember minus the pickles"

"Great. You just go sit down and make yourself comfortable and I'll go buy your food for you, 'kay?

"Sounds good"

House walked off leaving Cameron to go and get lunch. Almost as soon as she returned Wilson walked into the cafeteria. She frowned and looked at House who was grinning at her. Wilson had seen them now and made a beeline for the table. Luckily there was another chair for him and he sat down, smiling ear to ear.

"So how's your case going House?"

"It's great. Cameron was on the right track but Chase was busy playing with his hair so he was no help. Kid should be fine. Cameron just looked at the board and knew what the problem was. I've taught her well Jimmy."

Cameron, puzzled, interrupted, "Um. House I thought you said..."

"I did. I almost forgot. Chase was so out of it. It was funny. We were able to talk about last night and he hadn't the faintest what was going on."

Wilson leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "Last night?"

House visibly straightened in his chair and leaning across to Cameron whispered in her ear for her to play along. Then he kissed her lightly on the lips. Wilson averted his eyes, though he made sure he peeked a little bit, as Cameron responded to his touch, leaning over to him and caressing his face as she ran her fingers through his hair. House's eyes lit up and he sighed in relief as he realized Cameron was being sucked in so he could keep fooling Wilson. He moved his chair closer and put his hand up to her face, positioning himself so Wilson would have no choice but to watch. He had been wanting to do this since he had left the clinic. She moved and sat onto his good leg and placed her arms around his neck.

"House". She tugged on his lower lip. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Mmmmm. Really?" House's lips parted for her and she continued her re-exploration of him. She reached for his lower back, holding on tight. The connection was something she had missed the past few days and she was in no way going to let go of the opportunity she now had to show House that he needed to stop screwing with her.

Her mouth traveled up to his ear. "House. If you keep this up instead of screwing with me I have something to show you."

His eyes lit up and he felt something stirring within him. He pressed himself closer to her. Wilson couldn't tear his eyes away and his face was slowly turning red. They continued kissing and fondling each other but when House started moving lower down her chest and unbuttoning her shirt Wilson decided he should probably stop them before they got themselves fired. He stood up and tapped Cameron on the shoulder, yielding no result. He hit House on the back, the only result being a groan as Cameron started trailing kisses along his now exposed shoulder blade. He quickly grabbed his pager and paged both of them. He sighed in relief as they both realized what they were doing and where and grabbed their pagers in shock as the beeping begun. House turned to Cameron and grinned.

"It's vibrating."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively, slowly licking her lips before quickly scooting back over to her own chair. Her eyes were still cloudy and she looked around slowly, face reddening as she recognized the many people staring in shock at her table. Oh God, what had she done? Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and closed his mouth which and been agape. He looked at House, who was slouched back his chair with a glazed expression on his face. Wilson got up and left; he'd seen all he needed to see and certainly more than he had planned on seeing. He turned into the hallway and made straight for Cuddy's office.


	13. the bastard is present, ma'am!

**Disclaimer: **My Mum had to give me a lollipop last night because I was so upset! You knw why? That's right - I received an official warning letter in the mail from David Shore. He told me that if I ever said that I owned House or the actors again he would fly over to Australia, hunt me down and make me watch 42 hours of Seventh Heaven in a row! So from now on please be notified that I DO NOT OWN HOUSE MD!!!

**A/N: **Hey. Hope some people are still reading this (I've decided not to ever look at my depressing stats ever again for fear of my mental state becoming unbalanced). Thankyou all so much (those that did) for reviewing and I'd really appreciate if someone has some constructive criticism, PLEASE! Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Bastard Is Present, Ma'am!**

House was shaking his head, as realization that he and his employee had been making out in full sight of everyone in the cafeteria. Had he gone too far? Images of himself pulling at her shirt, opening the buttons on her vest and kissing her shoulder blades floated in front of his face and he grinned to himself. God, he really should have thought of this prank before. He looked at Cameron and smirked.

"Well. That was fun."

She sighed. "House, why did you make me do that? I had no choice at all."

He raised his eyebrow. "You had plenty of opportunity to leave. Admit it, you just didn't want to."

"Yeah, my life goal this year was to kiss you in front of more than forty people with your best friend watching from less than a foot away."

"Mine too. We have more in common than I thought. We also both think I'm the hottest thing here." He smirked and stood up, gesturing for Cameron to do her vest back up.

"Oh my god. House." She put her head in her hands. "I am never going to live this down."

Picking up his cane he moved closer to her; Cameron's breathing was labored and he leaned down to her level. Their eyes met and she moved in for another kiss. At the last moment House moved away and hobble out of the cafeteria leaving a red faced immunologist alone in the middle of the room.

"Bastard!" She yelled at him.

He turned and raised his hand. "Present, ma'am"

Shaking her head Cameron quickly exited the room to do something that actually was related to the reason she got paid. Meanwhile Wilson was waiting for Cuddy to finish her meeting so that he could talk to her. He couldn't sit still and paced the room until he began to feel nauseous. The door opened and a short balding man walked out. Finally. He ran inside and sat down opposite Cuddy smiling broadly.

"Okay then James. Spill."

"Well, I went to the cafeteria because House always goes there in his break and I didn't end up having to buy him any lunch."

She raised an eyebrow. "God. That was a fascinating story."

"Cameron bought it for him! Then they sat down together. I joined them because Cameron looked uncomfortable and they kissed again!"

Cuddy broke in, skeptically asking "In the cafeteria with everyone watching?"

Wilson nodded vehemently. "Like in the clinic room. She sat on his good knee and I had to page them because Cameron's vest was almost off, House's buttons were nearly gone and I was almost having a heart attack from shock."

"God. I thought he would never do that kind of thing in public. He seriously did that with her in front of all those people?"

Wilson sighed. "Yep. I don't think he realized exactly where he was." He stood up, ready to leave the office. "I did think he was joking initially but after this… this cannot be a joke."

Cameron walked back into the office, still tingling from House's touch. She couldn't believe it. Was it such a joke to him? All week he had been nasty to her, cruel and horrible, and then he let her sit on his lap. He had kissed her in front of all those people. That look in his eyes had been pure, undisguised lust. She loved it. They had almost done it there and then in the cafeteria. Thank God Wilson had been there to stop them… not that she wasn't enjoying herself.

House was sitting in his chair watching The OC when she finally plucked up the courage to approach him. He held up his hand to stop her movement forward. She stopped and tapped her foot impatiently until he sighed and paused the video.

"Yes dearest. Did I forget my lunch?"

"No. Your sweater. It's cold out." She grinned and sat down at his feet. "Chase won't be back for awhile. He's in NICU." House sat up straighter in his chair and leaned down to Cameron's level, listening intently. "So what do you propose we do with our time, boss?"

He gestured to a drawer in the filing cabinet. "Well, I have Trivial Pursuit or Poker cards. Which would you rather?" He let a small smile grace his face. "You want me, don't you? You planning our wedding yet? I'm damaged enough for you but unfortunately I don't like you so please fire the wedding planner."

She felt a lump lodge in her throat as she stood up slowly, swaying her hips slowly. He had to be joking! She moved her lips to his neck and nibbled gently. "Really?"

He got up and held her at the waist. "Really." He was serious. House hobbled out of the room. That night Cameron cried herself to sleep. Damn men. Especially damn House and his damned mixed messages.


	14. riding her or riding with her?

**Disclaimer: **Do you know what happens if you actually say House is yours? I wrote a letter to Mr Shore claiming House as mine and you know what he send back? Neither do I because I am a good girl and very honest. See, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE but if any of you guys do I'd be happy to buy him off you. Please...

**A/N: **Do you know what? I am in a crappy mood and it's because I am so incredibly jealous because in Australia I do not get to see any of season 3 until February!!! Gah. It sucks big time – but I'm coping by writing out what the writers wouldn't ever want to put in a script for fear of H/C ship bashers killing the writers! Once again, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 14: Riding Her... Or Riding With Her?**

House obviously didn't cry himself to sleep. The last time he had cried was when he went through a night without any form of drugs. Now that had definitely warranted crying, or so he justified his own response. Instead he played on his piano; an ever increasing addiction for him in recent years. It didn't get him on a high though. It mellowed him somewhat and allowed him to think clearer and more logically. Tonight he kept hitting the wrong notes in the piece so he had to try extra hard to keep the memories of Cameron touching him away. There was almost no chance of having a good rest if she kept teasing him in his mind. House groaned and kept trying to finger out the melody. It wasn't working. Damn Cameron kept popping up in his mind and giving him coy smiles and unbuttoning her vest slowly… he needed to get out of the house. The cool air would calm him down.

Once he made up his mind he didn't back down and he quickly grabbed a jacket and his cane and got on his bike. The crisp breeze would force unwanted thoughts out of his head. An image came to him.

_He had just brought the bike and had taken it to the hospital for the first time, hoping to show it off in front of everyone. When it came to breaking and entering time the bike was the obvious mode of transport. Not so for Cameron. The look of shock on her face still brought a smile to his. He had tossed her the spare helmet and motioned for her to climb on behind him. It was slightly awkward but it had to be done, and deep inside, he felt a stirring feeling that told him he wanted Cameron to be near. She climbed on and tried to balance herself steady for the ride. She was so incredibly awkward and he pulled her limp arms to wrap around his waist. Grinning, he hugged them tighter to his body and sped away, enjoying the warm closeness of what he was experiencing without the usually stilting conversation. _

There was no one behind him now. The closeness of someone pressed up against his back was missing and he sped up, hoping to leave those stupid thoughts and emotions behind him. The feeling of speeding through the streets, alone and in control was incomparable. He loved it but sometimes wished he could share the experience with someone else. Not Wilson; he scoffed imagining how it would look having Wilson hugging him around the middle. The other two fellows would be almost as bad. Cameron it had to be. Circling round the main street again he made a decision and rode off to find his immunologist. Oh god. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't just turn up on her doorstep at eleven at night and expect her to go for a ride on his motorbike with him. He really needed some drugs. Pulling the bottle of Vicodin out of his jacket pocket he kept one hand on the handles as he tipped a few out into his mouth. They dulled the pain and even though he wished it would totally disappear he was being forced into acceptance through the lack of any choice in the matter.

In about an hour he had pulled up in front of the apartment building. God, what the hell what he doing? It was late at night. Cameron was probably in bed sleeping. A small sigh escaped his lips and he frowned as he pulled the helmet off and maneuvered his leg stiffly over the side of the bike. It never used to hurt when he did that and the cane laying next to him was another reminder of what he now was. Damn infarction. He stood up and shuffled towards the door, head down.

He pulled the black motorbike jacket tighter to his chest and raised a hand to knock on the door. The last time he had been here was when she had made him go on a date with her. He had come to pick her up and frankly he was scared as hell.

_He had knocked on the door, running a hand along the suit jacket. It was so damn uncomfortable and he wished he had picked somewhere more relaxed for the date. It wasn't going to work. Wilson had told him to go with the dreams, hopes and aspirations thing but his best friend had been divorced three times; his advice probably wasn't a good idea to follow. She opened the door; her dress clung tightly to her and he had to force himself to look at her eyes. She gave him a coy smile and said "Hi" in a very quiet voice. House nearly ran back down to his car. He hesitated and pulled the corsage out from behind his back and held it out for her to take. Why had he gotten it? It was so tacky. She smiled and took it from him, their fingers touching momentarily. He recoiled, taking a small step backwards and clearing his throat. Cameron looked so beautiful. He wasn't afraid to admit that. He grinned and remembered what Wilson had said about the advantages to playing it nice. Maybe he would try it. _

"_C'mon. I do enjoy looking at you but I happen to enjoy eating food just that little bit more." House accompanied this statement with a gesture; hands went wide as he indicated how much he liked his food. Cameron chuckled lightly and went over to the car, opening the door herself and climbing in the passenger seat. A small sigh of appreciation escaped from her mouth as she took in the Corvette's interior. House started the engine and they drove to the restaurant in mostly silence. It was uncomfortable. He stole glances at her and she returned the favor; each pretending they were just concentrating on the road. Thankfully House had thought to put some music on, which at least allowed for some conversation._

_The music was loud; he had put on some Rolling Stones. Cameron looked quizzically at him._

"_What? Just because you like Mariah Carey doesn't mean I am going to play it. I also don't like Britney Spears, the Pussycat Dolls or Backstreet Boys. So sorry, I know how much you love that kind of stuff."_

"_Actually I like the Stones."_

_He paused and smiled. "Yeah right. I can see the posters of them adorning your walls. You probably don't even know who they are let alone like them"_

"_I do!" she insisted._

_He tapped the steering wheel and kept driving as the two doctors once again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say. If they talked it was usually about the case and they didn't even have one at the moment. Finally they got to the restaurant. Small talk…small talk. House couldn't believe he was doing this. God, she looked beautiful. Maybe tonight was his lucky night._

_It wasn't to be._

The memories were forced out of his head as Cameron opened the door. He had been knocking for awhile now. Bad idea. She looked very pissed off but very, very sexy. Wearing a massive Giants shirt she didn't appear to have any pants on and he quickly looked at her legs, taking in the sight.

"God, you should dress like this more often. At work would be nice. It wouldn't tempt Chase; he's in raptures with the new male nurse in pediatrics."

She let the corner of her mouth go up and she rubbed her eyes. God, she looked tired. Her hair was mussed up and framed her face perfectly.

"What do you want, House". She looked at her watch, yawning. It was way too late. "Do you want to come in or something?"

She opened the door wider and motioned for House to come in. It hadn't changed much since last time he was here. It was clean, white and modern with some homey touches. He wiped the bead of sweat of his forehead and shrugged out of his jacket, leaning heavily on his cane as he walked into the room. She hurried quickly out of the very same, presumably to get dressed properly and he let out a laugh as she tripped and stumbled into the door, only to pretend nothing had occurred. She turned at the sound.

"Shut up, House!"

He smirked at her grumpiness and sat down on the couch, giving an extended sigh as he examined the photos all over the wall. Most were of her when she was younger with a dark-haired man, probably her deceased husband. Tapping his cane impatiently he hummed to himself wondering how long it could possibly take her to become more presentable. God, she was attractive enough, it wasn't as though she had to put on makeup or anything. Five minutes later she finally came out from the hallway, dressed in casual pants and a still-too-large top. House smiled as he realized she didn't have makeup on.

Cameron had just ran her hands through her hair and brushed her teeth quickly after changing her clothes. She hadn't wanted House to give up waiting and go home; she wasn't letting him go after he had _chosen _to come to her home, even if it was midnight.

"Want a drink House?" she mumbled, heading to make herself a coffee.

"Ummm, yeah. I could actually go two beers and a scotch right about now. Or..." he said looking her face that was distinctly pissed off, "Maybe a coffee would do." He stood up and looked over her CD collection, noting whenever an old Celine Dion or Shania Twain popped up. He reached the end of the stack, pleased that some quality music was there and very pleased to note he had something new to bribe his employee with: a Spice Girls track that surprisingly wasn't gathering dust which meant...

"Hey Cameron" House called out gloatingly, "You like the Spice Girls do you? It looks like the disc has been used very recently."

Getting up he hobbled around to the kitchen and was just in time to see a red flush spreading its way up her neck. He had been correct - no surprises there of course! She poured the coffee into two mugs, yawning the entire time and House started to feel a little bit of guilt from disturbing her sleep. She would probably be in a crappy mood the next day now which meant his day would be that tiny bit more irritating. Damn it. He really shouldn't have come here. She shuffled over to him, a blue mug in her right hand and handed it to him. He slowly moved forward to take the cup and their fingers touched as he placed his larger hand around the outside of it. She started to move away back to the sink and he made use of the opportunity to apologize, not in words of course but by rubbing a finger along her much slimmer, softer hand. She looked up, surprise evident in her eyes and a small grin made it's way to her face. He pulled away, perhaps too slowly and she went to get her own mug of coffee. He groaned quietly and sat on the very end of the couch, making evils at her so she wouldn't sit right next to him. She didn't.

He drank the coffee and kept himself amused by watching Cameron. Her head would nod forward occasionally and she would glance around to see if he noticed. Of course, at that point he would be staring moodily at his cup running his finger along the rim. After minutes of silence Cameron spoke up hesitantly.

"House. Is there a reason you came or did you just feel like disturbing my sleep?"

He tilted his head and pretended to consider the two options. "I... well I was sitting at home and I really wanted to have a coffee and you know I can't possibly make it myself so I came over to your house so you could make it for me. I know you love doing that for me, right up there with checking and responding to my mail of course." She turned to face House and put one leg up on the couch stretching slightly to get in a better position, inadvertently sticking her chest outwards towards her boss. House couldn't believe it so he cleared his throat and leaned forward. She realized why he was suddenly so keen to get closer to her and put her knees up, forming a barrier of sorts. She put a hand out for his mug and took it back to the sink. He couldn't sit here any longer in this manner; it was too domestic, too calm and he was itching to get back to his motorbike which was actually the reason House had come to see Cameron in the first place. There was a motorbike outside waiting for someone to go for a ride. He never passed on an opportunity. He turned to an extremely sleepy-looking Cameron. "You wanna go for a ride?" He wished he had a camera to capture the expression on her face. One click - a moment imprinted on a person's memory forever.

**A/N: **Hopefully you guys see this. I need reviews seriously. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism but praise and worship is fine. Just send me a smiley face. I don't care – burn me if you need to vent! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. sunrises and surprises

**Disclaimer: **I am going to write out a standard disclaimer and just copy and paste it for future chapters because I am all out of original ideas for stating that I do not own House. If you have any ideas however feel free to share them with me!

**A/N:**Yay! Yay! I have 101 reviews! I broke a hundred! Thank you all so, so much. I did quite pathetically beg for reviews last chapter but it works! Thanks so much. I hope you all realise how much reviews mean to me. I am so incredibly happy. On that note, let's see if I can get another twenty reviews for this chapter. I even made it a bit longer so there is more content to review! Please, please, please make my day! Also I am very sorry but I will not be able to update for awhile. I am stuck in a small country town for a family Christmas and have no access to a computer. So sorry but I will try and update when I get back (the weekend after Christmas?) - I have lots planned. rubs hands together in glee Thanks again and I hope you managed to wade through this note. If not read this:

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 15: Sunrises and Surprises**

Cameron squinted her eyes shut and shook her head slightly, confused as to what he was going on about.

"House, I don't get it"

"It? As in sex? Well, this is how it works..."

She interrupted. "No. I mean I don't really understand what you're asking."

He put a hand up to her forehead and mumbled to himself, "Nope. Not sick. Do you go to a psychologist? No, so it's not a mental problem." He looked appreciatively over her body, "Definitely older than twelve so that can't be the issue. I cannot think of any reason why you would be confused in any way."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. "No, I mean. I understand what you said. It's just..." she hesitated.

"What? Doesn't Mommy want you out after midnight on a school night with a strange man?"

"Probably not actually. I just thought, you know, you were joking. You asked if I wanted to go for a ride?" she asked somewhat incredulously.

House stood up and, after picking his cane off the floor, walked over to a window near the bookcase. He pointed out the window at something Cameron was unable to see as she was still on the couch.

"House, do you really expect me to get up and walk over to the window just because you're pointing at something?" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe you do." Sighing she got up and dragged her feet along as she walked slowly over to the treadmill, using it to lean her arm on. She turned to where House was pointing and smiled as she saw in the parking space below a motorbike... with two helmets. One was on the handlebars and the other on the leather seat.

"Still tired Cameron?"

"Yep."

He smacked her leg with his cane. "Well, have another coffee then you're coming. I am more stubborn than you, you realize?"

She frowned and leaned down to see if the cane had left a mark at all, leaving House with an extremely easy target. He poked her sides with his free hand, knowing she was still in a rather tired state. The response was enough to provoke a smirk; squealing she jumped slightly and swirling around to see what had occurred Cameron made a spectacular fall, landing face on the floor in front of her boss.

House repeated his earlier question asking "So, you wanna go for a ride?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "The alternative being?"

"Well. I could tie you to this lounge and force feed you turnips or I could poke you repeatedly with my cane for the next half an hour. As I said, it's your choice."

She frowned, and gave in to his 'offer'. It took a few seconds for it to commute in her head that he wouldn't offer her a hand up like most men would and she got up slowly trying to move back from House as she did so. Her cheeks were flushed and god, she just wanted to go back to bed. Apparently House had different ideas. She nodded hesitantly. "Fine, House. I'll go for a 'ride' "

One of his eyebrows arched, "In that?" She looked down at her outfit and swiftly turned to the hallway to find something more suitable for riding in. "Remember socks! They are extremely important!"

"What the hell are you going on about House?"

He shuffled his feet on the ground and mumbled something nearly incomprehensible about someone named George and drinking and black snakes. Cameron was in no way awake enough to make sense of what he had said and continued walking to her room to get dressed. House waited in the living room, bored, and sighed in relief as she finally came back looking slightly more alert than before.

"Alright House, lets go."

She followed him out the door and made her way to the motorbike. She remembered clearly the last time she had been on the bike. The conversation in the patient's bedroom had not gone particularly well but the ride.. it had been fantastic. It was the first time that he had welcomed contact from her. He had pulled her arms forward to wrap around his stomach and she had grinned as he had sped off to the house. It was different this time; she knew he didn't have an aversion to physical contact after the kisses and she was somewhat eager to find out why he had come over to her home at such a ridiculous hour.

House passed her the smaller helmet and got on the motorbike tucking his cane onto the side, while motioning for her to hop on behind him. Pulling his own helmet on he ignored her as she asked where they were going.

"No questions."

She clambered on behind him and waited for him to do the same as before. House rolled his eyes; he should have known she would expect him to initiate contact. He pulled her arms in front of him and kept one of his hands on hers as he turned around slightly to speak to her.

"So, what's the time Dr Cameron?"

Looking at her watch she answered promptly, "Two-fifteen."

"Alright then. Let's go."

He released his hold on her hand and started the motor, a bit hesitant about how she would react. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing really taking his only female employee on a motorcycle ride at two in the morning. He felt so close to her; it certainly was more exciting than riding on his own. He didn't have to endure the awkwardness of conversation and he could just enjoy the feeling of having a young woman pressed up against his back; something he would certainly never object to. He rode around the nearby streets for awhile before heading to a lake he used to frequent. Her grip was lessening as he neared their destination; he suspected she was almost asleep.

"Where there yet, House?"she asked quietly.

"Nearly. Just a few more minutes. It's nearly time."

A trail wound its way between the tall, spindly trees and House maneuvered the bike to the edge of the lake before looking to the horizon to check his timing. Nice. Hopefully Cameron would be out of it too much to think of this as a romantic gesture because it was anything but that; he just needed to share the experience with someone and she was the obvious choice. Why she was the obvious person to ask was a question he wasn't even going to consider.

He put the stand down and climbed off the bike pulling the helmet of his head as he did. Cameron seemed to be having trouble staying awake and he had to poke her for close to a minute before she would demount the bike. Pulling her own helmet off she stumbled slightly on the uneven ground falling into House. Luckily, depending on how it was looked at, he was able to reach his arms out to stop her fall and avoid his collapse on the ground. She smiled at him and straightened herself out, registering that she really didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than necessary right now.

He limped over to the water's edge and turned to Cameron, trying to assess what she was thinking. Going by her expression her thoughts were limited to 'what the hell?' and 'when can I go back to bed?' The sun was rising. Usually she would have seen this as a romantic gesture of sorts but she was too tired to analyze what was happening and she simply just walked over to House and stood beside him, her arms wrapped around her slim body to keep warm; she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. House had but he didn't particularly want to get cold either. After listening to her shivering for a while he decided that he would come up with an alternative that would seem semi-romantic but that he was willing to endure if it meant he kept his jacket and she shut up with the chattering teeth. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body stiffen in response and she turned to look at him, a questioning expression on her face.

"House?"

"Mmmmm."

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Making sure your teeth stop chattering and you don't die of frostbite."

"Oh."

She moved closer to him and smiled. In her normal state she probably would have analyzed the moment for hours but as she was presently she just accepted the touch and the warmth. The sunrise was very pretty and while she did wonder why House had wanted her to go to this particular spot she wasn't about to spoil the moment with questions that he would interpret as an interrogation of sorts. She shivered and House tightened his grip around her. It felt good for both of them. The sky was lightening and the day was coming upon them. House decided it was warm enough and let go of Cameron, moving away from her but maintaining contact; he was standing next to her, shoulder to shoulder. The sun was gaining height rapidly and it was time to leave. They needed to get to work before Cuddy or Wilson noticed their absence from the hospital.

"C'mon Cameron. It's time to leave."

She turned and sighed; he thought he detected a reluctance on her part when she asked, "Do we have to?"

"Yep, unless you want Cuddy to come after us and roast our butts"

"She'll roast yours? Does that mean your pants are going to come off?" Cameron asked, one eyebrow raised and a provocative grin on her face.

House was taken aback but recovered quickly, "Only if you're lucky, eh?"

"I have a four leaf clover."

"I won't risk it."

House walked over to his bike and took more pills; it always hurt standing still for so long. She followed suit (in walking over to the bike and not the taking of Vicodin) and they climbed on in a comfortable silence. It was time to leave. Cameron didn't wait. After putting her helmet on she quickly wrapped her arms around House and moved as close to him as she could manage without pushing him off the front of the bike. It felt right and they soon had left the trail and were traveling the main streets of their town. House grinned; it had been a good choice and although he was tired now it had been an unforgettable time. Wilson probably wouldn't have been such good company in the early hours of the morning although he might have appreciated it as a very romantic gesture. He rode onwards, ready to experience a new day that would be hopefully full of more moments that would be treasured in the years to come.

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! And I love smileys so feel free to give me another one.


	16. interrogation

**A/N: **Hi again, people. Here's another chapter for you: Happy New Years! Please, please review but keep in mind if I don't reply there is a good reason. I am going away for another 2 weeks on Wednesday night and have no computer access. I'm really sorry about that but I will try and write while I'm away the old fashioned way! Also, some reader input would be valuable: What should Cameron get and House and vice versa for the 'anniversary' presents? I do have an idea but it's not great so yours would be appreciated. Please make my day and write a review or/and leave a smiley! Here's a present for you: a very long chapter; I couldn't finish it at any point before the end!

**Disclaimer:** I actually do not own any TV show, let alone House. I might have enough money to buy a season of House in DVD but definitely not enough to bribe them to sell the show to me. How terrible!

**Chapter 16: Interrogation **

House and Cameron arrived at work on time, separately of course. Foreman was still away but would be back the next day while Chase was in NICU again to earn some extra money. These factors meant that when Cameron entered the conference room she sighed in relief, realizing that she had a few moments to sit and sort mail before House turned up. She was incredibly tired; last night had been a surreal experience and she suspected that that had been partly due to the fact that she hadn't been quite awake the whole time. Yawning, Cameron logged on to the computer and opened the inbox. Oh god, fifteen requests for consults she would have to reply to. They really couldn't have picked a worse time to ask a favor.

"Dear Sir slash Madam. Dr Gregory House doesn't give a crap about your niggling problem. Go see your next door neighbor and get him to diagnose your cold for you. He is busy attending more urgent matters such as finishing the next level of Metroid on his Gameboy and watching the season finale of General Hospital. Completely insincerely, Allison Cameron."

Looking up she noticed a long body leaning against the frame of the door. House had turned up, looking like he always did, with no obvious side effects from a total lack of sleep. It really wasn't fair especially as the side effects were quite obvious on her features, seemingly much to his amusement.

"Tired, Cameron?"

"No, this is just a new makeup that I'm trying that makes me look like I barely slept last night."

He smirked. "Nice. By the way, is that how you always reply to email requests? No wonder this department has so many complaints. It's all your fault!" He pointed at Cameron. "You really do look like crap, you know?"

She frowned, putting her hands on her slim hips. "Yeah I do," she said as her voice started to rise in intensity, "and do you know why I look like crap?"

House raised his hands above his head, "I plead not guilty!"

Cameron walked closer, invading his personal space. "You are not innocent." She calmed down and added quietly, "Besides it was fun. I like motorbikes."

House looked past her for a moment and it seemed to her like he was struggling with something. A decision of some sort? He turned back to her, his blue eyes piercing. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "I like..."

"What?"

"I like... ummmm... I like motorbikes too." He let his arm drop to his side again and walked over to his desk, muttering to himself and shaking his head. Cameron smiled; she had to give him some points for attempting to tell her how he felt. She sat down at the computer and answered the emails, very sincerely of course.

Meanwhile, Wilson was again in Cuddy's office, talking about House and Cameron. They had accepted the fact that they were together and Wilson, especially, wanted to know the what, when, why and how of the relationship.

"James, if you really want to know you could just ask House."

"He's been avoiding me quite a bit since the cafeteria. I think he probably doesn't want to talk about it. Cameron, however, is always willing to talk. I might ask her about it later today."

"Well, I'll tackle House, especially as I should give him the employer-employee relationship talk anyway. Fun."

"Do we give them a warning?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. Enjoy and be nice to her, James."

He raised an eyebrow. "Lisa, I am _always_ nice."

She smiled as the oncologist walked out of the office. What they had failed to notice was that a particular janitor outside the room had heard every word. There was nothing particularly special about this janitor except that he happened to play poker with House and regularly updated him on the news and gossip from around the hospital. Janitor Guy left, to report to House what he had just heard. Entering the office he made eye contact with House but just as he was about to blurt the news out he noticed a woman who was also in the room. He walked over to the diagnostician and started, quietly, to tell him what he had heard.

"Hey Bob"

"Bill"

"Whatever. Can you speak up? I'm going to tell her what you're saying now anyway by the sounds of this."

"That's Cameron?"

"Sure is."

"So you're dating her than? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

House rolled his eyes. "We are not dating!"

The janitor looked confused and stammered, "But..."

He was interrupted, "So, what were Cuddy and Wilson saying?"

"Well basically Wilson's going to ask Cameron and Cuddy's going to ask you about this relationship that you two apparently don't even have."

Cameron let her head fall onto the table making a loud thudding noise.

"You can't be serious."

"No, I'm making it all up. They were actually discussing Wilson's taste in ties."

House dismissed Janitor Guy with a flick of the wrist and pointed him towards the door. He wandered over to Cameron and clapped his hands loudly in front of her face. She groaned.

"Let's sort this this out then girlfriend," he said.

"Like details?"

"Like totally! Okay, so let's play with our imagination. We have been dating for..."

"Um. Nearly a month."

"How did we get together? Actually, I'll make this one up. I went to a strip club one night and found out you have another job; a job which gives me significant more pleasure to watch you do."

"There is no way that I am telling Wilson I have a job as a stripper."

"That's probably a good idea; he is on the prowl for Mrs. Wilson Number 4 and that would raise you higher in his list of potential candidates."

"How about we make up something more boring and slightly more realistic?"

"Fine," House said, crossing his arms, mock offended.

"Well, let's say that you asked me out for drinks after a tough case and we talked for awhile and at the end of the night you said you liked me and asked me out."

"God, you're right. That was extremely boring but it was not realistic; I would never say that I liked you."

"That is true but it is more realistic than me being a stripper."

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Alright then. They will probably ask how we feel about each other now we've been dating for nearly a month. By the way, what day did we start going out?"

"We'll go with the twenty-second and for the other question just tell Wilson I am lovely, thoughtful, kind, sensitive and good in bed."

"I will not lie."

"You wouldn't be about the last point."

"I think someone besides you you would have to make that call."

"Like you?"

She ignored him. "And if they ask..."

Fifteen minutes later their history had been created and they were ready for interrogation. Chase wandered in as they finished answering the last question.

"So Dr House, how often do we have sex?"

"We _make love_, Dr Cameron, at least twice a day."

Chase's jaw, as soon as he heard this, dropped to the ground, figuratively of course. He avoided their eyes and walked over to the table mumbling to himself.

"Chase. It's okay, we aren't talking about us! I swear."

He just groaned. "Mental images, mental images." The intensivist smacked his head. "I need to go lie down." He left the conference room, looking quite disturbed.

"Good going, House. Poor Chase is going to have nightmares now."

"Are you sure they'd be nightmares. I suggest to you, oh innocent on, that if Chase had images of us having sex than it would be a dream or fantasy."

"God, House. Stop it."

He rubbed his hands together in glee as he spied Wilson walking towards the office. "Another unsuspecting victim walks into the trap."

Cameron frowned and asked, "Can you please not put it like that?"

Wilson poked his head into the room, a confused expression on his face. "House, I just passed Chase mumbling about you guys and sex. What did you say to him?"

"You really want me to repeat it?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering though whether I could just talk to Cameron for a while. Oh, and Cuddy wants you in her office."

"Again? God, that woman is never satisfied. That's the second time today she's asked me for some time alone with her. And they say men just want lots of sex."

House smirked and limped out, winking at Cameron as he did so. Wilson sat down and indicated for her to take a seat as well at the table. She was slightly nervous about this. Wilson was her 'boyfriend's' best friend and even though she enjoyed fooling him she didn't want him to get angry or offended. She'd had a few talks with Wilson before and she didn't find the experience quite as uncomfortable as serious questions with House. He began, voice very controlled, but with a tinge of curiosity. "So, I believe you guys are together now? How long have you been dating for?"

First lie. Cameron hesitated as though trying to recall information. "Well, today's the nineteenth so in three days we would have been going out for a month."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

In Cuddy's office a certain Dr House was lounging on a couch, legs up on the edge. She began, a bit worried about how he would handle so many prying questions. She didn't need to fret though as he was more than ready to answer them. He was, dare he say, almost enjoying the experience. She began talking, voice very controlled, but with a tinge of curiosity. "Okay, House. How long have you and Dr. Cameron been dating for?"

"We're not."

"But I saw you guys in the clinic room. There is no way that you are going to fool me with that. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Well if today's the nineteenth then I guess we'll have been dating for a month in..." He paused to count on his fingers, "three days."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Wilson hesitate, then spoke, "So how did he ask you out? I mean, he's not exactly romantic."

Cameron smiled. "He can be very attentive to my needs," she said with a coy smile and a slight blush spread across her face. He was shocked at her openness; that she she would forthright about something like that amazed him considering how reticent she was about other issues. He rubbed the back of his neck, force of habit, and crushed the silence.

"I really don't want to know that."

"Actually it had just been a really tough case and Chase, Foreman and I were going to the bar to grab some drinks. House was curious why and invited himself along. The other two guys left at around eleven then House and I talked. He was more open and nicer than usual and her sort of admitted he liked me. I picked him up on it and confronted him and he just said, 'Fine. We'll go out. I've been wasting too much money on hookers so it's a good solution. Besides I like you; I want you.' That was fine with me."

"He might say that after a few drinks. He always was a bit of a lightweight."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

House was looking forward to Cuddy asking how they got together. He didn't like the boring version of events.

"House, how did you ask her out? What the hell did you give her that would convince her to date an old, misanthropic bastard?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I gave her what you can only dream of. We went to her bedroom and..."

Cuddy squinted her eyes shut. "Please stop there. Just tell me how you guys ended up dating?"

"Well, you know those places I like to frequent?"

"Strip clubs or bars?"

"The former. One Tuesday night I went there and started watching and..."

"What has this got to do with Dr Cameron?"

"That's the interesting part. I thought I recognized one of the strippers and when our eyes met I figured out who it was."

"Vogler?"

"Ha. No, Dr Cameron was up there. She obviously had a second job, one which I certainly wasn't going to object to. She was extremely good."

Cuddy put her head in her hands. "You've got to be joking!"

"Actually yes."

She sighed in relief. "Thank god for that."

"I actually just asked her out after I got smashed at a bar with her. She was so drunk she probably didn't even know who I was. Okay, maybe we weren't exactly drunkbut qw did have a bit of alcohol. She is such a lightweight!" he scoffed.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"So, Cameron, what do you see in House? I mean he isn't exactly attractive, he definitely isn't nice and he probably won't buy you flowers or jewelry."

"We have good sex."

"Aah! Cameron, he's my best friend; I don't want to think about that."

"Well he is always 110 committed to something..."

"Including being a jerk."

"He's got really sexy eyes. I mean when he..."

"I don't want to know!"

"He tries to do what is right..."

"Especially when everyone else thinks it is wrong."

"He gave me a corsage on that bad date."

"Don't expect anything else or you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Whatever. I care about him and he said he likes me. That's enough for me."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"So House, what do you see in Cameron? Beauty doesn't make a woman you know."

"Oh heck. I'll reconsider this whole dating thing then."

"Well, do you want to date her?"

"She's cheaper than a hooker!"

"House!"

"It is good sex."

"I don't want to know!"

"She's beautiful." He was ticking the qualities off on his fingers. "She's smart. She's sympathetic. She doesn't mind listening to me talk and most importantly she likes motorbikes. As do I."

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't worry."

"Alright. Well, I guess I should probably give you the special 'employee-employer relationship' talk. Basically, it's fine but if it interferes with you medical judgment of if someone catches you having sex at the hospital.."

"No one has yet."

"As I was saying if that occurs then Cameron will be transferred to the Immunology Department or to another hospital."

"Fine. Can I leave now ma'am?"

"Sure. I just need to tell you one more thing if it really is your one month anniversary in a couple of days."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"Is that it, Wilson?

"Yes, I just need to let you know about one more little thing Cuddy and I have been discussing You're one month anniversary is on Saturday night?"

HMDHMDHMDHMD

Interrogation time was complete and in their opinion, House and Cameron believed they had been very successful. Chase had gone home and so they really had the conference room and the office to themselves.

"So Cameron. Wilson believed you were a stripper?"

"You told Cuddy that?"

"Well..."

"So. What are you going to buy me for our anniversary?"

"I have to buy you something?"

"You heard. Wilson has booked a fancy restaurant for everyone to go to to celebrate the special day. I'm getting you a present and they expect you'll get me one as well."

"Dammit! Less drugs and alcohol this month."

Cameron smiled. This would be a very interesting night.

"I'll buy you a hooker. We can share!" House exclaimed.

"No thanks. Flowers would be fine you know."

"So cliché and boring."

"See you tomorrow, House." Cameron shrugged her jacket on, picked up her bag and laptop and left, leaving House to contemplate what the hell he could buy someone for a not-even-real-anniversary present.


	17. parents are so not good

I'm really sorry guys but I can't write this anymore. I only have access to one computer and everyone can see it at all times and Mum and Dad found out I was writing a fanfic and weren't too impressed. They don't mind me watching the show but feels writing about it too obsessive. Therefore, I am not allowed to write anymore. I'm really sorry but here's the summary I was going to work off for the rest of the chapters. Feel free to use your imagination to finish of the story in your head! Thankyou all for reading and sorry again for the incompletedness of it.

* * *

All have dinner out to celebrate anniversary

Give pressies to each other and kiss in restaurant

Wilson takes Cam and House to bar to force him to take her home

Share bed but well behaved

Wilson rings Cam's home in morning

Late for work – Foreman and Chase curious why

Cam has dinner at House's home – extremely awkward

They 'break up'

A week of moping

Cuddy and Wilson organise charity ball

House asks Cam to go after much convincing from Wilson

Go back to his house and sleep together

House wants to talk – mock fanfiction OOCness we sometimes

Weird and uncomfortable at work

Cam makes House tell the truth and he says everything really fast – wellweslepttogatherbutwewerefakingthewholethingtotrickwilsonbutnowweareactuallytogathernoapologythoughforanyone

Reflection to first chapter but this time Cameron introduces House to The Saddle Club

* * *

Thanks again for reading the rest of it. Have a nice life, God bless,

Nicole


End file.
